Past, Present, and Future
by ComicBibleStudy
Summary: Traci was an ordinary girl except for one thing, her best friend is a fiary, she made friend with a pirate and a talking horse, yep just normal for her life. Except for the secret her father, PETER, holds from her.
1. A New Beginning

This is my first fan fiction on here again and I was watching RETUNRN TO NEVERLAND when I got inspired to write this XD

My stories are clean and will never be filthy with anything that is not right in the bible. I'm a Christian :D

_**I don't own Peter Pan or anything used in this story including outfits and bands like Flyleaf or The Letter Black or anything in the stories just the OCS**_

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Beginning**

It is the year 1984, when Peter Pan the infamous child of Neverland, returns to earth. He had not really suffered so dearly the loss of Wendy and Jane years ago. He still held them ion his heart loving them as if they were alive. He thought it was time to actually come back to earth from the second start to the right; he flew in a different region, Dublin, Ireland. Peter of course living in Neverland never left the age of 12. He was on a quest to find someone new to be friends with. He crossed his legs in the air as he always did to think with Tinkerbelle chiming behind him. "I don't know Tink…someone new…maybe a new lost boy!'' Tinker bell laughed. "Sure Peter…as long as it's not a girl…"

He laughed at her remark. "You are just so protective…all well it doesn't matter to me…"

"The lost boys are gone….I know it upsets you Peter…" Tink touched his shoulder with her tiny hand.

"ME SAD! HA!" He laughed. "I never get sad you know that...oh and open window…" He flew to it and landed on the roof. "Things sure look different…Didn't you notice?" Tink looked around and sighed. "Every time we come things change…"

He looked around. The houses were so different and he saw something he'd never seen before. It was a blue beast with four wheels and beaty white eyes shining on its head. He gasped and looked to see someone coming from the sides of the beast. He hid behind the chimney. He looked at it as a man came out of it, he was wearing a business suit. "But no top hat or cane…" He said quietly to himself pondering.

A woman stepped from the car but he noticed that the man wasn't opening the door for her or bowing in respect that she was a lady. But she didn't seem to mind. He looked confused as they walked into the house. He jumped from the roof to a window and stared into as they walked in and they sat on the couch relaxing. He could hardly hear them but what he heard was. "Man, working an office job is so tough with all the new Computers we have I can't seem to type right!" He sighed and opened a drink form a can which surprised Peter more. "Canned water? And he can opened it with just his fingers?" he whisper to Tink as she looked at the way the woman was sitting in front of a box with moving pictures. Then the woman spoke. "That's what you get for working in an office in 1987…"

Peter gasped and held his mouth. "1987…?" He thought about it a while and began to ponder at what was going on. "We have been away far too long Tink!" She nodded spraying pixie dust on the bushes. Then the man got up and walked towards the window hearing Peter yell. Peter flew back up to the roof out of site as the man opened his window and looked around. "Stupid kids…huh? Great Monica left her glitter on the bushes again…" He picked some pixie dust up with his fingers and sighed whipping it off and going back into the house.

Peter sighed out of relief and then saw the opened windows that lead him to the house. He flew to the sill. He saw a boy looking room. He smiled as he went to the bed and flew over the bed. And then notices that it wasn't a boy it was a girl, "I guess she just likes boys toys and stuff…" he said to himself and then landed next to her bed. She stirred and opened her eyes feeling some one touch her hand as she looked with gorgeous rare violet eyes. She sat up and looked at him confused. She was his age maybe 11. She looked at him. "Hello…"

"Hi! My name is Peter…" He smiled at her then noticed how beautiful she was she had short hair that didn't go past her shoulders and black hair too. He blushed. "Yea its Peter Rossman…I'm from next door…"

"You noticed I was new around here? Well nice to meet you!" She said smiling sweetly at him all excited as he gulped. They started to talk as she talked about school and he laughed at her remarks slowly but swiftly falling for her.

"Well I better go its late…" He got up but she grabbed his hand.

"Will I ever see you again?" She said looking worried. "Please stay…" She said looking sad.

He looked at her eyes and stared into them and smiled and sat down again on the ground. "Fine I'll stay…"

Tink saw this and he wings went down as she became depressed. "No…this never happened liked this!" She looked at his eyes. He was never going to leave Earth or Dublin. She knew it deep in her heart that he would change for this girl.

As Peter talked to her that night, he wanted to stay more and more so he decided it was time to give up being Peter Pan and become Peter Rossman…

He went to an orphanage and they accepted him into the house. They showed him his new room and he lay in the lonely room unafraid and floated as they shut the door and he sighed feeling happy for the girl he met. "PETER!" He turned and saw Tink fly into his face. "Listen we have to go back to Neverland! We have to-''

"No Tink I decided to stay…maybe it's time to….grow up…" He Sighed and lay down in the soft bed. Tink gasped at his remark so she pulled at his shirt. "Peter this can't be happening please get up we have to go…" He brushed her off his shoulder. "Stop Tink…maybe you can return to Neverland but I don't want to…I'm sorry…Stay we could-"

She glowed red, "NO PETER OUR LIFE IS AT NEVERLAND!" He looked at her and hugged her with just his hand. "If you want to go back…go ahead…" She looked at him surprised and her wings lowered and she turned and had some tears. "Fine….Good bye Peter…"

She flew away and he looked at her and looked sad but knew his choice was best for him and he drifted to sleep.

Soon he was adopted, to a nice family who lived next door to Monica which made him happy. He got a new outfit, a baggy T shirt and torn Jeans and sneakers. He looked different but he had to blend into the place he lived, he hid his Peter Pan outfit in a trunk and held the hat for a while and hugged it and put in the trunk and closed it locking it with a special key he had.

He went to the same school at Monica; He became close friend with her and her friends. "You're boyfriends a charmer and very cute!"

She would blush and look at the ground. "He's not my boyfriend he's just my friend…" They all laughed and pushed her. "You should ask him to a date!" This made her more embarrassed that she giggled.

School went by and dances came and went and they of course went together and had a good time. She smiled at him a lot he made her so happy. She then one night sitting on her porch touched his hand and he looked at her and stared into her blue eyes and she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips then starred at him and he smiled and kissed her the same way and then they both pulled away blushing and pure red.

She started going to church and both were saved by Jesus and became closer together lifting each other up and helping each other grow. They began to attend Youth Group and had a blast partying with them and every girl liked Peter and every boy wanted Peter as a best friend because of his charming personality.

But ounce Peter turned 18 he wanted to tell Monica the truth.

"Monica…um…I wanted to tell you something…" She turned and looked at him curiously. "Monica…you know when I came into your window?" She nodded. "Well…um….I'm Peter Pan…I flew in." This made her laughed as if it was a joke and she smile and hugged him. "I think your funny…" She turned and walked away and was in a room with him and she was folding clothing and he smiled and floated a few feet and sat upside down on the ceiling like he used to.

She turned and said, "You know Peter-PETER?" She looked at the ceiling and gasped and looked as if she may faint but he caught her and floated and she looked at him and he landed and smiled. "I told you…I'm sorry I lied to you…I should leave huh?"

She looked at him and then down. "Till Death do us part?" He looked confused never hearing that before. "Will you marry me?" She asked taking his hand and kissed it. He looked surprised then swooped her up and kissed floating with her in the air and laughed and hugged her as she laughed with him. "I don't care if your peter Pan or Peter Cotton tail I never want to leave you Peter I love YOU!" She laughed and hugged him.

After ward he stood alone with her mother and said to her. "Charlotte…umm….I'm Peter Pan…" He told her looking scared at what she may think, like he's crazy. She just kept the smile on her face. "I knew you were…"

"YOU DID?" He looked more surprised than her. She chuckled. "Of course…I knew my little Monica fell for someone special and charming as the legends of Peter Pan!"

Soon with both parents blessings they were wedded and happy. Soon Monica was going to have Peter's first baby. He was so happy he couldn't stop flying around the room. "Peter that is so nerve racking!" She joked and laughed holding her stomach.

When the baby was born, that night, Peter held the baby for the first time. Monica looked so tired. "It's a girl Peter…Traci…I want her name to be Traci…" He looked like he was about to cry as he held her so carefully seei9ng how delicate she was and she opened her eyes and yawned. He rubbed her face ever so gently with his finger and laughed. Monica looked at him. "She has your red hair…" He looked at the one red curl she had and he laughed at her blonde eyebrows. He couldn't' stop smiling as she stared at him and reached out to him and touched his hand. He laughed softly. Then she laughed also. Then somewhere on a rose there was born…a fairy. It was a boy fairy and he was wearing green leaf shirt sewn in the middle. And leaf pants form a rose and leaf shoes with white wrappings around his arms and on leaf that wrapped around his wrist and one finger. His hair had bangs over his eyes and two braids form his long hair over his shoulders one by one. He swirled around and laughed as he was just born. He then looked at the window where he was born from and saw a baby girl glowing with beauty he looked at her and then flew in and hid. Peter laughed at he remember the old saying that a fairy was born just then. Then the fairy, Who was name Rickacheh vowed to stick with the baby for the rest of his life.

The baby grew but that is saved for another chapter…

Well that's it for chapter 1 please read more when I make more :DD and please go to my profile to find more stories I made on a site Called FICTION PRESS thanks for reading :D RNR if you want more


	2. Tracis Life

Here is a quick update of the story I am making :DD I am really excited some one actually reviewed :D I hope you keep reviewing person lol

DisneyHugeFan: haha thanks so much for the nice review I hope like I said, you keep reviewing lol please tell others, I am trying to make it so that its like Disney made it even though it may be a rushed in the first chapter but I didn't want to take a few chapters to show peter actually grow lol.

I DON"T OWN PETER PAN OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY THAT BELONGS TO ANYONE EXCEPT FOR MY OCS

Chapter 2:

Traci's Life

Traci grew to be a beautiful young girl, she had her fathers red hair and her mother's beauty but she looked like a girlish version of Peter, she had his button nose and she was adventurous. She grew to be 4 already knowing how to talk and walk. One day when she was coloring she got an idea as her father walked form the room.

Peter came back in and sat on the couch trying to do paper work and he notices she was gone. He looked around. "Monica!"

"Yeah, Hun?"

"Did Traci follow you into the kitchen?"

"Um no why?" Monica came into the room and looked around. Then Peter got up and they both got up and began to lok around the house. "Honey!" They kept looking. "Traci this isn't funny!"

Then peter came back into the living room and sighed rubbing his face then looked at the ceiling and jumped.

Traci was sitting upside down coloring on the ceiling. "Traci! GET DOWN!" She looked at him and floated down and sat on her little chair. "Traci…what do you think your doing?" 

Traci looked at him confused. "Coloring!"

Peter groaned and fell on the couch. "You found her? Where was she?" He turned and saw his wife whipping her hands with a cloth. "She was on the ceiling…"

Monica ran to her daughter and looked her over and sighed. "Thank God…she has your flying ability doesn't she?" He nodded sighing and laid on the couch.

A few years past, and since she was 3 she talked to a male fairy named, Rickacheh he caused mischief around the house and was never caught. He became good friends with Traci and they became very close. He would sneak into her room at night and talk to her and tell her stories until she fell to sleep. And soon he would sleep with her and had his own special spot on her stuffed animals with a small shirt of the teddies as a blanket and he would always wake up when her father came to get her and hid in the shirt until he left and told her morning and would go find his own breakfast.

When she was 10 she was beaten up at school because the kids all thought she was a freak because she told them about fairies and was devastated and ran to her dad. "Daddy Fairy's are real!"

She hugged his legs and cried into his stomach as he hugged her and looked depressed at his daughter cried, not because of the bruises she got on her skin but for her broken heart that no kid believed her and thought she was lying and hated her. You see after that all her friends left her and she only made friends with Rickacheh who was like a brother to her. He hugged her cheek and whipped away her tears. "Don't cry please Traci!" She hugged him with her and gave him a kiss. "I'm ok for now Ric…but I still feel like…poo…" Ric growled and turned red. "Don't listen to them they don't know the truth then they should find out for themselves and not pick on some one…HMPH! They're just Jealous!"

This made Traci laugh and kiss his cheek again as he turned red and blushed. "Awww…" He said laughing and flaying around excited. "Trace?" Her dad called as she quickly grabbed Rickacheh and put him in her dress pocket. She floated to the top of the ceiling. Her dad walked in and saw her right away. "What did I tell you about flying?"

"That it's not fun…"

He couldn't help stop the smile but he tried to be serious also and chuckled. "No…you shouldn't do it…"

She sighed and floated down to the bed still in Indian sitting. He sat next to her and hugged her tight. "Sweetheart please understand kids don't believe the way you do…you know that fairy tales are….fake…" Ric in her pocket turned read again and was about to fly out when she grabbed him on the outside of the shirt so he was mooched to her chest.

"Dad…I still believe it…you know I hope one day….that Peter pan will come and take me to Neverland!"

Her dad froze and turned pale. "Who's Peter Pan Trace?"

She looked at him/ "You never heard of him? Well he is a charming boy with a handsome face and he has red hair like me! He flies from house to house picking up kids and taking them to live with him in Neverland, which is place you can find," She pointed out of the window, "Form the second star to the right and straight on to morning!" She looked at him excited.

"Sweet heart, I don't think he's real…maybe he's just a tale that kids tell to pass the time you know not something to believe in…" He tried to sound convincing trying to change her mind but it didn't work. She looked down at her dads hand and sighed. He pulled her chin up and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't want some strange boy taking you away from your daddy any ways…" He hugged her and smiled just holding her he never wanted her to leave because if she was really like him…she would leave him forever and takes his place as Peter Pan…Traci Pan. He didn't want his daughter to fall to in love with the idea of a new land and a new life. "Trace…I love you…"

She smiled at him and kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him one last time and he left the room content.

She sighed and pulled Ric out and he looked sad. "Why wouldn't a father love his daughters wishes?"

"That's my father for you Ric…it's ok…I don't mind letting him take over my life. Just want him to be happy…"

"What aobut you being happy?"

She looked at the window. "Maybe I can just visit for a little while…"

Just a little update like I said XD so here is a cliff hanger hope you enjoy the suspense :D


End file.
